


Pennywise pins todorkoki to a wall for tiktok views :)

by Zell_Bell



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: America, Angst, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, F/M, Fluff, I hope those tiktok cosplayers read this and recreate it, Kinda, M/M, One sided relationship, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, TikTok, bnha - Freeform, idk - Freeform, idk I never saw the movies, im bored, ooc todoroki, this is what happens in pennywise 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zell_Bell/pseuds/Zell_Bell
Summary: Ummm this was based off a tiktok I saw on twitter. It was absolutely disgusting. So i decided to make a fic based off it, I hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Pennywise (IT)/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Pennywise
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	Pennywise pins todorkoki to a wall for tiktok views :)

It was graduation day at UA high school, and like always Todorki stayed away from the crowd. At the beginning of third year, he found a recluse spot in the room where it was only him and his thoughts. Although today was his last day as a high school student, Todoroki’s mind was on much more important things, like a clown that had transferred to UA at the beginning of the school year, Pennywise. For some reason, these days Todorki found that most of his thoughts were filled with the redhead. Like the clown’s mesmerizing yellow eyes, it’s sharp teeth, and the way it could unhinge its jaw was so-

“Todoroki? Are you out here?” Pennywise’s voice snapped Todoroki out of his… interesting thoughts.

“Yes, I’m here,” Todorki replied

‘Oh why aren’t you down there with the rest of us?”

“Parties aren’t really my thing.” Todorkoki shifted uncomfortably, having Pennywise stare at him so intensely was starting to make him feel… strange.

“But Todorki, It’s our graduation!” Pennywise walked towards Todoroki until he was right in front of him. It’s gigantic milky white forehead glistening in the sun. 

“Todoroki, it really is no fun without you.” Pennywise pouted.

Todoroki gulped. Pennywise was really too close to him. This close he could see the other’s powdery face. It’s glowing yellow eyes twinkling with an emotion Todoroki couldn’t quite place. Todoroki’s gaze dropped down to the Pennwises’s lips. Those lips that were soo kissable. Those lips that looked so inviti-

“Todoroki. I just wanted to be with you one last time before school ends. After graduation, I’m going straight to America.”

“What? But Pennywise-” Before Todorki could get his words out, he was suddenly pinned to the wall behind him.

“I just want to tell you how I feel before i leave.” Pennywise stared deeply into Todoroki’s eyes. “I- I love you Todoroki Shouto!” Todoroki gasped as he felt Pennywise’s lips on his. He couldn’t help but moan when he felt a sharp tooth nibble on his lip.

“Pennywise… I-I love you too” Todoroki stuttered out.

“Good.” Pennywise leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Todoroki’s cheek. “So you won’t mind if I post this on TikTok?” Pennywise grinned.

“Tiktok? What the fuck are you talking about Penny?” Todoroki said pushing Pennywise away softly

“I’m talking about that camera over there.” A long ugly wrinkly skinny finger pointed towards a few boxes on their right, and sure enough, there was a phone propped up, recording their every move.

“Pennywise how could you!” Todoroki sobbed out. He couldn’t bear to look at Pennywise any longer, his first love. 

“I’m so sorry my sweet Todoroki, but I NEED Tiktok followers. I need money for my flight to America.”

“But I thought you loved me?” Todorkoi sobbed harder. He could feel himself shaking. Pennywise only laughed.

“Todoroki, love, why would I ever like someone like you? You have two different hair colors for fuck’s sake.”

“That’s enough pennywise.” A third voice interrupted them. “You’re literally a fucking clown.” Todoroki couldn’t believe his ears, it was Bakugou Katsuki. 

“Oh, Bakugou… this isn’t what it looks like!” Pennywise frantically backed himself away from Todoroki.

“Oh really. Well, it looks like you’re bullying Todoroki.” Bakugou crossed his arms. “Listen, Pennywise, I know you like me. But I could never date you. One, you’re fucking ugly. Two, you smell like fecal bacteria. And three, you’re a bully.”

“But Bakugou,” Todoroki interjected, “You’re a bully too-”

“Shut the fuck up” Bakugou sighed, “Anyways Penny, I think It’s best if you leave”

“Fine. But I’m still posting the Tiktok.” Pennywise quickly grabbed the phone and ran away, but not before it gave Bakugou one last look of longing.

After it was gone, Bakugou rushed over to a shivering Todoroki. He embraced him and gently rocked him back and forth. “Todroki, it’s okay, don’t worry about that freak. I’m here.”

“Bakugou,” Todoroki sniffled, “Thanks for saving me.”

Stroking Todoroki’s hair, Bakugo looked deep into his eyes, making Todorki shiver and said: “It’s what anyone would do for someone they love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed <3 also no hate pls I wrote this in like 30 mins
> 
> Inspired by @jackwise_clown on tiktok  
> Follow me on twitter pls @AKUPRlNT


End file.
